Eternity
by GrimSpeck18
Summary: How would you survive if you lived in a world controlled by vampires? Would you befriend them? Or fight back? ItaxSasuxOC, NaruxSaku, KibaxHina. Warnings: Rated M for including sexual references, violence, and adult themes.
1. November 18th

,,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,,

For thousands of years stories were passed on of blood sucking people who haunted the night and terrorized villages. Hundreds of books, movies, and plays have been created to date on the single topic of these fantastically evil beings: vampires.

Of course, like everyone else in the world in the year 2008 I didn't think vampires were real. They were just superstitions, right? Then again later on in that year sailors 350 miles off the coast of Japan found an unmarked island. It was all over the news. Apparently the initial explorers of the island found a cave that seemed to set a new record as to cave depth. It was one of those "Planet Earth" kind of facts, the kind of thing you'd think you'd hear on the Discovery channel when you were channel surfing. It was exciting, but it wasn't anything earth shattering... until the international team of scientists decided to explore deeper into the earth.

No one could have ever imagined how huge of a mistake they'd made. I sometimes still wonder if it wasn't an act of divine providence that lead to _that day_.

_That day_ was November 18, 2008. The day humanity stopped and the promise of eternity began.

If you're wondering what I'm talking about, then it's best I start explaining.

Kennedy Richardson was one of the few Americans that were part of the exploration team. His name has forever been engraved into the memory of eternity. Perhaps in hindsight he seems similar to Achilles and his eternal glory, but I'm sure he wasn't purposefully hoping for what he found. I'm sure that the horrors that escaped from the stone door were the last thing he was thinking. Acquaintances of mine believe his thoughts were something along the lines of "what in God's name?" but I'm sure we'll never know. It's not like we could ask him now...

Anyways, Richardson had been an extra on the exploration team and he wasn't really that important until he got separated from the group along with two Japanese scientists who were assisting him on his search for a rare mineral he believed would be found lower in he cave where moisture levels were hypothesized to be higher. Well, maybe they found the mineral, maybe they didn't but these are all minor facts.

Skipping forward through Richardson and his team's trip deeper, they eventually found a large "room". It wasn't really a room like you're thinking... it was what cave explorers call a room. It was a smaller separate branch cave inside of the central chasm. However, instead of the typical stalagmites and stalactites the room was instead adorned in deep red crystal formations that jutted out from the stone. Of course Richardson and his team were astounded and overjoyed at the find, but then all celebration paused. There in the far back of the room was a door that was made of stone. It was ornate and eerie. Not something that you'd move toward.

But as you're guessing, they opened it. Richardson was the one elected to do it. Poor fool. I hope he's resting in peace...

There in the cave, vampires were resting. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why a cave? Why Japan? Why vampires? Well, I'm not quiet sure of all the details... at this point I'm not sure anyone is. But we'll work with what we have.

According to our sources vampires used to be as common as a taxi in New York City. But that was a long time ago. That's where the myths come from. Of course, just like every myth there's some truth to it... but most of the things we thought we knew about vampires were just plain incorrect. Or were they?

Around the time of Crusades a knowledgeable human came up with a theory as to how to kill a vampire. And surprisingly it worked. It was one of the biggest breakthroughs for humanity that was created. But only that single man knew it and over time the real way to kill a vampire was lost in a sea of myths and falsities.

As the centuries past and humanity grew in knowledge and wisdom, the vampires grew restless. Fearing that somehow man would once again learn to kill them, the vampires receded into the darkness. Like bears in winter they hibernated for generations in _that _cave.

Now, as to why Japan? Certainly if humanity searched for vampires they would look in all the mythological places, correct? Transylvania, Germany, France, even Russia. But in the Eastern countries where myths on vampires were rare and superstition was interwoven with the culture... it would easy to hide. But not on the mainland. Not where man could once again spread and find them. They chose a place that would take thousands of years to be able to truly explore, for how could man at his current state ever scale that cave?

Of course, it wasn't only that cave. All over the world there were thousands of others just like it. Every vampire that had ever existed was still alive, watching, waiting, sleeping...awaiting the time they would once again rise to power.

Deep in the caves the vampires watched the world in a dreamlike state. It was as if they could dream what God saw. They easily learned every new language, every new science, for them it was as simple as picturing it and saving the memory. So in this way when they were awoken from their slumber by the unsuspecting Richardson... they were ready.

Instead of being on the same level as humans the vampires would rise above them. They knew all about the state of politics in the world, all about the economies and the "global warming". To them man hadn't grown at all. He'd only covered himself with gilding... nice shiny buildings and big machines to hide his soft tissues and breakable bones. Even the human mind was just as simple as it had always been.

To vampires overtaking the human race was as simple as waking up and taking hold of the reigns.

Of course, it wasn't as simple for humans. Obviously it was human nature to fight the new enemy, or reason with it. Over the course of a short few months bloody wars were fought, including World War III. Untold numbers perished. Even more were enslaved. No one knew how many vampires there really were. No one knew how to tell if someone was a human or a vampire until it was too late...

And by the time the clock struck midnight and 2009 swept in, the vampire's empire encompassed the world.

The United States and all other countries fell. Of course, they still retained their names, and their economies... humanity was forced to pick itself up and keep moving but not to support themselves. Numerous powerful vampire clans, older than time itself it seemed, literally rose from earth and took control of different countries. They lorded themselves over the world like the monarchs they were. At the highest level were the ancients, including a single monarch whom few had ever seen directly. From there on downwards the vampire ranks grew smaller in value until at last, it had reached the working, slaving class of humanity. Just like it had used to be, there were upper, middle, and lower classes. However this time, there were two different species and one ranked higher over the other.

The highest ranking humans (such as leaders, kings, or politicians) were killed. From there each class was used for something different. The working class continued working in order to support the empire. The lower classes were used as either slaves, pets, or livestock. It all depended on what vampire owned you. Humanity's fate was never in their hands. And according to vampire laws set up at the dawn of the new era, it was to stay way. Any vampire that was known to favor humans would be killed. How? No one really knew, except for the "Dark Lordship" himself... but no one really knows who that is. Depending on who ask some will say it's "Dracula", others will say "Satan", some will say "Savior"... but most will just say "Him".

,,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,,


	2. Lord of the North

,,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,,

The curtains swayed gently as the chilled October breeze floated through the open balcony. The tall glass windows of the ballroom reflected numerous colors from the fading sun that was slowly easing itself over the horizon.

A tall pale man in his early 30's was standing on the balcony with a glass of wine held gently by the stem in his long fingers. Dark hair swept back off of his face loosely, held in a silk ribbon. Overall he made a very refined appearance. But that wasn't what caused the women in the large room to stare. No, his looks were only the half of it.

Itachi Uchiha was Lord of the North. When North America had fallen his illustrious family had claimed it. Of course, it was no surprise when he swiftly killed all of them except for his brother. It was no secret that he and his clansmen hated one another and that he'd sworn to 'kill them all when the time came'. So when it happened (not a day after his clan had claimed land), no one was surprised and no one argued with the new Lord.

Then again, who in their right mind would argue with a vampire who knew how to kill other vampires? No one really knew where he'd learned it from, but most of the Elders in the International Council had suspected that He, the Dark Lordship Himself, had taught him. And of course no one was about to argue with Him. That was just asking for eternal torture.

Now, a year after his ascension to the throne, Itachi Uchiha was basking in the glory of all the world had to offer. He was the king of _the_ America. What more could he ask for?

_Certainly more than I have at the moment_, he mused. For months after his ascension he had been busy with killing off revolting humans, stopping lower vampire factions from usurping, cleaning up the slave trade and major businesses...overall ruling. But now, after all the "work" was done, he was bored. And for someone as analytical and intellectually active as Itachi, it was like torture. He'd tried bringing in entertainers and even tried his hand at leading a couple battles himself... but nothing inspired him. Nothing seemed worthwhile.

And so he'd turned to his younger brother, Sasuke, for advice.

Sasuke was similar to his brother. So similar in fact that people often confused them. Their only differences were that Sasuke's hair was styled into a haphazard chop with long parted bangs and he was a few inches shorter. Other than that... they were indistinguishable in terms of their demeanors and tastes. After realizing that Sasuke was just as bored as he was, Itachi had then turned to their closest friends: The Uzumaki clan.

Naruto and his brother Kyuubi were the exact opposite of the Uchihas. Both were very tall and built, as well as tan and overbearing in terms of personality. Naruto, the younger, was blond haired and blue eyed. His positive outlook and rambunctious attitude were always the life of a party. Kyuubi was a red head, but he had the same blue eyes as Naruto. He was taller than his brother, but just as well built and he was often seen boosting his ego wrestling or fighting. He was known for his sarcastic comments and dry humor, but most of all both he and his brother were known for their fiery tempers. Together the Uzumaki brothers ruled over most of the Mediterranean and France.

Of course, Itachi should have known that asking the brothers for entertainment advice wouldn't be wise. Their tastes couldn't be any more different than his own. It was on their advice that he'd scheduled the party he was currently attending.

It was supposed to be a small Halloween party for the different clans that the Uzumaki brothers were on friendly terms with. However, it had turned out to be... annoying.

Itachi and Sasuke had agreed that they would not be dressing up, but somehow the Uzumaki brothers had conned them both into dressing as "classical vampires". Each wore a well tailored suit and ascot with capes. In Sasuke's own words it was 'ridiculous and childishly stupid'.

The Uzumaki brothers themselves were dressed as an angel and a devil. Naruto looked even more tan when he was draped in a white tunic and sandals, but both Uchihas had to admit he pulled off angelic well. Kyuubi on the other hand easily fit into the position of devil. He had originally wanted to wear red spandex, but on account of numerous glares and a threat from Sasuke, he'd worn a deep red tux and horns instead. Itachi couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Kyuubi in spandex and be thankful for Sasuke.

Apart from the two sets of brothers, the room was filled with vampires from several continents. Hinata Hyuuga and her twin Neji were there, sitting quietly on a velvet settee drinking sips of champagne. They were dressed as birds, feathers delicately sewn in patterns onto their dress clothes. Both of them were delicate looking, dark haired and seemingly blind. Their pale eyes were an immediate sign they were Hyuuga, but it was a well known fact that pale eyed vampires like them had the best eyesight. It was said they could see anything, but Itachi really didn't care.

His eyes kept skimming the crowded room from the balcony, sipping his wine. Kiba Inuzuka, from a clan who controlled canines telepathically, was sitting in a chair talking animatedly with the strawberry blond vampiress, Sakura Haruno. She was well known for her green eyes and her incredible strength. It was said she ruled parts of Russia. Beside them on the ground was Kiba's familiar, Akamaru, the white wolf. Obviously Inuzuka was dressed as a dog, but Haruno was dressed as a flower in a pretty pink dress and fresh flowers adorning her clothes.

Across the room from where Itachi stood, Kyuubi and his brother were attempting conversation with Gaara of the Sand, who ruled the Northern part of Africa. It was said that the intense sun and the desert never bothered him and that people bothered him even less. He hadn't dressed up, but then again Itachi couldn't imagine anyone having the balls to try to get him to. Standing next to him were his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro was attempting to try an appetizer that was on a silver platter nearby (being held by a nervous lower vampire) and Temari was arguing with Shikamaru Nara, the infamous genius vampire. Smart... but lazy. He hadn't dressed up either.

Itachi sighed. There were more guests, but none of them seemed interesting. Leave it to the Uzumaki brothers to screw it up. Itachi was about to take another sip from his almost empty wine glass when new wine was suddenly being poured into it. He glanced from his glass to catch the dark eyes of his smirking younger brother.

"You're up to something, aren't you Sasuke?" Itachi said casually.

Sasuke didn't even look phased. In fact, he looked pleased. His small smirk grew into an almost grin, _almost_, and his eyes seemed to sparkle red for a moment.

"Who, me? Brother, you of all people should know that I'm not one to be 'up to something' as you put it."

Itachi felt a smirk of his own creep onto his face.

"Indeed. So what is it you want to share with me, brother?"

Sasuke's face looked ready to crack from the pressure of smirking so hard.

"I've found a solution to your problem that doesn't include stuffy dinners or worthless Halloween parties."

Itachi's left eyebrow was racing into a position arched high toward his forehead.

"Hn. So? Enlighten me. And that's enough wine, brother."

Sasuke stopped pouring. Holding the bottle in his hand still, he turned away from the party and moved farther out onto the balcony. Itachi followed quietly. When they'd reached the railing, Sasuke turned to him. There was a calculating look in his eyes.

"I spoke to a friend of mine, Suigetsu. He's a lesser lord from Iceland. I was asking him what the foreign lords do for fun. He said he bought a slave from a reputable source. Trained her. Well, attempted to train her. For Suigetsu, he likes playing with people... sounded like someone else I know. I think if we found someone who would challenge you enough you'd find yourself very entertained, brother. Isn't it about time you found someone else to mentally pester other than me?"

Itachi listened intently, paused for a moment, and then almost laughed.

"Brother, you have yet to learn that I will never stop pestering you. It's my favorite pastime. Now, as for getting a slave...What did you have in mind?"

Sasuke's fingers started to drum along the edge of the glass bottle, he'd always done that when he was thinking deeply. Itachi waited for his answer.

"The source Suigetsu used is international. However, I contacted a seller near Philadelphia that sounded promising. Care to go with me to see what he has to offer?"

Itachi looked out towards the horizon. The sun had finally set and the only thing that suggested it had been there was a soft glow along the mountain peaks.

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked again. He'd caught his brother's fascination.

"Well then, I'll call him tomorrow. Now then if you'll excuse me I'm going back inside."

Itachi didn't reply. He was too busy thinking about all the possibilities... perhaps being Lord of the North wasn't so bad after all.....

,,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,,


End file.
